


We're Back!

by Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: Series 33. Duffy and Charlie have finally talked and this is what I hope their bedroom reunion might be like...
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	We're Back!

Charlie began kissing that spot on her neck, she was getting lost in the moment, she panicked.

"Charlie... wait I... I'm scared," she whispered.

He pulled back, taking hold of both of her hands.

"We don't have to do anything, not until you're ready love," he replied, looking into her eyes reassuringly.

"No, I want to but I'm scared, I want it to be good and I want you to know how much I love you and this is important to me..." He interrupted her ramblings with a little kiss on the lips, he hadn't seen it for a few years but she was getting flustered and anxious.

"It's okay, it's always good, you don't need to worry. How about we take things slow?" Charlie moved away and lay next to her, his thoughts spinning. Would they ever get back to before?

Duffy lay next to him, looking up at the ceiling. He was the kindest, most understanding and gentle man she had ever met. She loved him with all of her heart and she wanted nothing more than to be 'with' him. Rolling on to her side, she put her hand on his chest and leaned into his ear,

"I want this, I love you, Charlie boy," she whispered. Her hand moved under his shirt, slowly exploring his skin while her mouth gently kissed his neck. Tingles ran across his body, he had missed her so much, it took everything not to grab her but he knew today, she had to take the lead.

His t shirt was getting in the way, so she moved it upwards and over his head. He looked into her eyes, terrified, it felt like the first time, both of their hearts were beating fast. Without his t shirt on, he felt vulnerable, nervous. His thoughts jumped to Bill and her but he pushed them away.

She nuzzled into his side, her fingertips tracing patterns along his upper arms, his torso. His arm was round her shoulders, he wasn't sure what to do, did she want slow like he'd suggested? Had she changed her mind? He let his fingertips rest on her back.

Her hand continued its path down his tummy, towards the top of his jeans. She was resting her head on her left arm and was staring intently at his body, as if for the first time. It was a little disconcerting but a turn on nevertheless.

"Charlie Fairhead, you are so sexy," she exhaled. He swallowed hard. She was teasing him now, her hand tickling his hair along his waist band. God, it had been so long, he could feel himself becoming harder by the second. He inhaled sharply, as she momentarily slipped her hand just underneath his waistband before returning to his chest.

He decided it was time to see how she would respond to his touch, his hand slipped underneath her shirt and lightly tickled her lower back. He knew that this normally turned her on but today he felt uncertain. He needn't have worried, before long she was leaning into him, kissing him slowly but passionately. A good sign he thought. If this was going slow it was hot!

As they kissed, she reached down and undid his belt, playing with the buckle and the buttons on his jeans. God, he wanted her so much. He helped her to take off his jeans, his manhood now freer but straining against his boxers.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she whispered into his ear, giggling whilst nibbling his ear lobe. She was undoubtedly the sexiest woman he had ever slept with. Intuitive, gentle sometimes but such a tease.

"It seems, I'm wearing a lot more clothes than you," she winked, biting her lip.

"Err yes, I was going to ask if you needed a hand with that," he replied, putting his hands underneath her shirt and on her hips, moving slowly upwards. Instead, she held his gaze and carefully undid each button, revealing a little more each time. Charlie's eyes were as wide as saucers. She was wearing that expensive, lacy bra, that he had bought for her last Christmas. His heart beat faster. He reached over, almost touching her.

"Wait," she stated, moving his fingers upwards and kissing them delicately. Before taking one of them into her mouth seductively. Charlie, wasn't sure if he had ever been this turned on before. They had always had good sex but this was something else, weeks of longing and pent up emotion. He, cupped her face, before he moved his hands around to the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him, where he kissed her, as if for the first time. Slowly, unsure at first but soon they were both lost in the passion of it.

Pulling away, Duffy removed her jeans and

before he knew what was happening, she was straddling him. Reaching up, he tucked the loose hair behind her ears.

"Did I tell you? You are so beautiful," he whispered. Her cheeks went flushed red, she still found compliments difficult, she never really believed him but she tried.

"Can I?" he asked, reaching upwards. She nodded. Charlie always knew how to turn her on, he gently touched her breasts.

"I love this bra on you," he explained. "I know..." she replied, nodding. Reaching around her back, he undid the clasp, moving the straps over his shoulders. She shivered, her nipples becoming erect. His fingers moved delicately over them as she gasped softly. She had missed him so much, she had never thought she would have this chance again. Duffy bent over, leaning into his ear,

"Charlie, please, make love to me," she begged. His hands caressed her thighs, he only needed asking once.

Rolling her over, he removed his boxers and lay down next to her, playing with her matching knickers.

"Are you 'ready'?" He asked and she nodded, wide eyed, moving his hand inside her knickers, showing him how 'ready' she was. He removed her knickers and lay in between her legs.

"Duffy...?" He felt uncertain, he didn't want to get this wrong, misjudge the situation. She read his mind and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply. She gasped as he finally moved into her, he waited as he always did at first, giving her time to adjust. She nodded and he slowly started to move in and out.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "open your eyes love, I want to see you." She did what he asked, their eyes met, mirroring fear and love. Every thrust made her breathless, pushing her closer to the edge. She reached up to kiss him.

"I... love... you," she exclaimed.

"And I love you too," he replied, kissing her back.

Before long, Charlie's speed increased, as did Duffy's moans.

"Fuck, Charlie, I'm going to come."

"It's okay love," he reassured her, as her orgasm peaked. It wasn't much longer until Charlie came himself, looking into her eyes with their hands intertwined.

They remained that way for some moments, panting and holding each other.

"Well, that was fun," he giggled, winking at her. She smiled back but he noticed she had tears in her eyes,

"Duffy, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Charlie asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, it was great, better than great. I just... I've just missed you so much," Duffy cried.

"I've missed you too love, but we're back now," he said, kissing her cheek.


End file.
